


Контракт

by Heylir



Category: Widdershins (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylir/pseuds/Heylir
Summary: Небольшой бытовой эпизод из жизни "охотников за малформами". И два весенних мгновения.Спойлеры двух сцен "Curtain Call".





	Контракт

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Contract](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737398) by [Heylir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylir/pseuds/Heylir)



> Disclaimer: Первая часть рассказа родилась "по мотивам" одной статьи из "Путеводителя по малформам". Вторая часть представляет собой пересказ двух сцен канона.
> 
> Немецкая фамилия Wolfe транскрибируется скорее как "Вальфе", чем как "Вольф".

    Стукнула дверь соседней спальни, по ступеням зашаркали небодрые шаги. Вольф отложил книгу и потянулся за скрипкой. Теперь можно было всласть поупражняться, не боясь разбудить Мэла.  
    Но не успев сыграть и одного этюда, Вольф услышал какие-то посторонние звуки и опустил смычок. Снизу доносились приглушенные крики, он ясно различал баритон Мэла и тенор Бена, хоть и не мог разобрать, о чём они кричат.  
  
    — Вечно ты из-за всякой фигни шум поднимаешь!  
    — А тебе такие вещи недоступны! Сам ничего не делаешь, оттого и чужой труд не ценишь!  
    — Это я-то ничего не делаю?! Да вся твоя фирма на моих глазах держится! Без меня б ты за неделю разорился или шею себе свернул!  
    — Надо же, какое самомнение! И поэтому ты считаешь, что вправе творить любые безобразия?  
    — Я тебе уже сказал: это не я!  
    — Ну разумеется, "это не я, это баггерап". Ты меня что, совсем за дурака держишь?  
    — Да если бы! С дураками хоть как-то жить можно! А ты такой упёртый и напыщенный зануда, что сдохнуть легче!  
    Повисло молчание, напряжённое, как затишье перед ударом грома, — и Вольф сделал несколько быстрых шагов вниз по лестнице. Оба спорящих, как по команде, повернули головы к нему. Мэл махнул Вольфу рукой, как ни в чём не бывало, Бен с усилием сглотнул и поправил шейный платок.  
    — Хорошо, — на тон ниже прежнего проговорил он. — Отлично. Просто замечательно. — Он достал из стола бумажник, убрал его во внутренний карман пиджака. Подошёл к обувной стойке, надел ботинки. Объявил, ни к кому не обращаясь: — Мне нужно отлучиться по делам. На обратном пути зайду в лавку. Если придут посетители, вы знаете, что нужно делать. — И вышел за дверь, подозрительно аккуратно прикрыв её за собой.  
    Мэл презрительно фыркнул ему вслед, буркнул "Подумаешь" и плюхнулся на стул. Свернул цигарку, в процессе просыпав половину табака себе на колени, и закурил.  
    — Сегодня громче, чем обычно, — спокойно заметил Вольф, положив скрипку на стол.  
    Мэл пожал плечами:  
    — Много крика на пустом месте, ничего нового. — Затянулся и хмуро посмотрел в окно, будто надеясь увидеть там что-то получше опостылевших фонарей и мостовой. — Может, всё-таки махнём во Францию?  
    — Ты это каждую неделю говоришь, — улыбнулся Вольф.  
    — Сегодня я всерьёз, — Мэл издал усталый вздох. — Как мне всё это осточертело. Встаёшь спозаранку, чуть не в одиннадцать, носишься как угорелый, головой рискуешь, — а для чего, чтоб на тебя орали?  
    Он едва не стряхнул пепел на пол, но Вольф опередил его, подставив жестяную пепельницу.  
    — Бену тоже бывает нелегко с нами, — просто сказал он.  
    — Значит, и ему так будет лучше, — парировал Мэл. — Поговори с ним насчёт контракта, по-хорошему, ммм?  
    — Не в контракте дело, — покачал головой Вольф.  
    — А в чём же?  
    — Из-за чего он рассердился? — вместо ответа спросил Вольф.  
    — Его драгоценные записи залили чернилами, и он решил, что это сделал я. С чего-то. Я сказал ему — наверняка у нас баггерап Досады шалит, они любят пакостить по мелочам.  
    Вольф слегка улыбнулся:  
    — И он тебе не поверил?  
    — Нет, — Мэл сокрушённо поскрёб щёку указательным пальцем. — Слышал же, как он вопил.  
    — Я бы тоже огорчился, если б мой альбом с рисунками оказался испорчен, — мягко заметил Вольф.  
    — Сравнил, — поморщился Мэл. — Твоё "огорчился" с его ором.  
    — Но ты же не первый день знаком с Беном, — Вольф больше не улыбался. — И заранее знаешь, как на него подействуют твои проделки.  
    Мэл мрачно раздавил окурок в пепельнице.  
    — Я не хотел, уж прямо так, — буркнул он. — Думал накалякать что-нибудь на полях, для смеха. А чернильница опрокинулась, и... Но ведь он бы не поверил, решил бы, что вру. Ну, я и соврал — чтоб не обидно было.  
    Он полез в карман, вытащил бумагу с остатками табака и вяло ругнулся:  
    — Чёрт, на одну закурку осталось. Вот же день с утра не задался...  
    — Бен купит, он обещал зайти в лавку.  
    — Купит он теперь, как же. Держи карман шире, — хмыкнул Мэл. — Ладно, сам схожу. Попозже.  
    Он откинул голову на спинку стула и скосил глаза на скрипку.  
    — Сыграй что-нибудь, а?  
    Вольф, ничего не говоря, взял в руки инструмент. Провёл смычком по струнам, словно вторя движениям ауры, видной только Мэлу. Он, по обыкновению, прикрыл глаза, но и сквозь полусомкнутые ресницы проникали эти цвета, радостно-спокойные, как пение скрипки, как сама...  
    Музыка подхватила его и унесла на волю, туда, где нет ни тесных стен, ни распорядка дня, ни нудных "надо" и "нельзя"... нет никого, кроме него и Вольфа, и некончающейся дороги, по которой можно идти хоть всю жизнь...  
  
    Лязгнул замок, открылась дверь, но Вольф продолжал играть. Бен вошёл, стараясь не шуметь, так же тихо переобулся и встал столбом у стены — не то слушая, не то просто дожидаясь, когда Вольф закончит.  
    — Приходил кто-нибудь? — спросил он, когда скрипка смолкла.  
    — Нет, — ответил Вольф.  
    Бен кивнул и направился в кухню. Вольф переглянулся с Мэлом, отложил скрипку и пошёл вслед за ним.  
      
    Вернулся он скоро, и в уголках его губ подрагивала еле сдерживаемая улыбка.  
    — Держи! — он ловко бросил Мэлу запечатанную пачку табака. Тот поймал и покрутил её в руках, словно ища какой-то подвох. — Ещё Бен просил передать, что у него для тебя персональный заказ, поймать ту малформу. Которая балуется с его вещами и мебелью.  
    Мэл надорвал обёртку и недоверчиво поднял глаза на Вольфа:  
    — Так прямо и сказал?  
    Вольф кивнул:  
    — Слово в слово. Про контракт я с ним потом поговорю, ладно?  
    Мэл повернул голову, глядя в окно. На опавшие листья, которые, крутя, гнал стылый ветер, — скоро устелют всю мостовую, приятно будет пройтись лишний раз. Похрустеть по ним, попинать ногами, поглазеть на пробегающих мимо баггерапов, а потом вернуться в тепло до...  
    — Осень. — Он слегка поёжился и обхватил себя руками. — Дожди, распутица, скоро холода. Давай лучше подождём весны. Как раз и контракт закончится.  
    — Если ты этого хочешь, — отозвался Вольф и снова взялся за скрипку. На её звуки из кухни выглянул Бен.  
  


_Один весенний день._

— Все, кого я знаю, лучше меня! Ты, Ви, Вольф, даже О'Мэлли! — Так долго спрятанное взаперти, а теперь проросшее, окрепшее, набравшее силу чувство наконец прорвалось на свободу, раздирая стены темницы в клочья. Неудержимый, сметающий все препятствия поток ударил в большое зеркало — и оно жалобно зазвенело, вспучившись трещинами, а уши взрезал негодующий клёкот Гордыни.  
    Торжество и боевой запал перекрыли боль. Врагу сейчас было больнее, его словно разил невидимый, но смертоносный для него меч. И что с того, что Бену приходилось сжимать клинок голыми руками? Он мог думать только об одном — не останавливаться, бить, бить, бить до победного конца...  
    Разноцветные пятна расплывались перед глазами, он ничего не мог разглядеть, и чьи-то руки схватили его сзади и потащили прочь, а он не вырывался, и не сводил глаз с Гордыни, не выпускал меча из рук и кричал, кричал во всю силу лёгких и сердца:  
    — У меня нет друзей! Только люди, которым приходится со мной работать!  


*    *    *

    Мэла омывали волны враждебной силы, он ощущал её напор, всем своим ведьминским существом. Будь это не здесь, не за _его Дверью_ , — как бы раскалывалась его бедная голова! Но он был защищен, двойной природной бронёй, и знал, что враг не сможет ни подчинить его, ни одолеть.  
    И всё же эта сила — залившая всё Междумирье, похитившая Гарри, — пугала Мэла. И тем нахальнее и самоувереннее он держался, чтобы не показать этого врагу, не дрогнуть, не промахнуться в решающий момент.  
    Он вызывающе смотрел в лицо Похоти. Для обычного зрения оно выглядело бы таким же обычным человеком. Но Мэл видел, что у него нет внешней ауры, оно само себе аура, как и все духи, только одетая в человеческое тело. Как же оно смогло...  
    — Знаешь, чем я отличаюсь от других духов? — небрежно спросил Люкс, покосившись на Мэла.  
    — Ты не затыкаешься? — предположил тот.  
    Люкс издал короткий смешок и сам ответил на свой вопрос:  
    — Я много лет провёл в человеческом обличье. Больше, чем живут сами люди. Веками я ходил среди вас, наблюдая, изучая. — Его голос становился вкрадчивей. — И, конечно, ты, с твоим даром, не можешь не знать, что за хаос представал моим глазам.  
    — Да, — невольно вырвалось у Мэла, и он тут же прикусил язык. Нельзя! Нельзя слушать его, нельзя соглашаться. — Но ведь...  
    А Люкс, будто ничего и не заметив, отвернулся, продолжая разглагольствовать:  
    — Столько взаимопротиворечащих эмоций! Никакой ясности, одна сплошная путаница. А ваши отношения между собой — это хуже всего.  
    С ним надо было кончать, и поскорее. Пока Люкс смотрел в другую сторону, Мэл растянул ладонями сине-белый сгусток своей силы.  
    — Я был прав, — хмуро проговорил он. — Ты и в самом деле не затыкаешься.  
    — Треплешься, — ухмыльнулся Похоть и снова заговорил с вкрадчивой расстановкой. — Ты можешь не ценить мои дары, но и тебе не обойтись без других. Без "друзей", — Мэл явственно услышал в его интонации презрительные кавычки, — без "семьи", — презрение нарастало, — без "любви". — Последнее слово прозвучало почти непристойно. — Твои мистер Вольф и мистер Теккерей, так ведь?  
    Руки Мэла дрогнули, и синее пламя с шипением угасло.


End file.
